Currently, mobile devices are capable of providing numerous services to a user. In addition to voice calls, mobile devices provide text messaging, instant messaging, cameras, music players, video services, voice over IP (such as via Skype), online or multiplayer games (such as World of Warcraft), bill pay, and so on.
However, for a variety of reasons, users of mobile devices are not taking advantage of the capabilities provided to them by their mobile devices. In some cases, one mobile device may have certain services, while other mobile devices may have other services. In some cases, a user of a mobile device may be unaware of services of his/her device, or of services on other users' devices, such as devices called by the user. These and other problems exist with respect to providing services to mobile device users.